vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lissandra
Summary Lissandra's magic twists the pure power of ice into something dark and terrible. With the force of her black ice, she does more than freeze – she impales and crushes those who oppose her. To the terrified denizens of the north, she is known only as "The Ice Witch". The truth is much more sinister: Lissandra is a corrupter of nature who plots to unleash an ice age on the world. Centuries ago, Lissandra betrayed her tribe to evil creatures, known as the Frozen Watchers, in return for power. That was the last day that warm blood ran through her veins. With her corrupted tribesmen and the strength of the Watchers, she swept across the land like a terrible blizzard. As her empire spread, the world grew colder and ice choked the land. When the Watchers were defeated by ancient heroes, Lissandra did not lose faith and swore to prepare the world for their return. Lissandra worked to purge all knowledge of the Watchers from the world. Using magic to take human form, she masqueraded as numerous seers and elders. Over the course of generations, she rewrote the stories of the Freljord, and so the history of its people changed. Today the fragmented retellings of the Watchers are seen as children's tales. But this deception wasn't enough – Lissandra also needed an army. She set her sights on the noble Frostguard tribe. Lissandra knew corrupting the Frostguard would take centuries, and so she launched her greatest deception. She murdered and stole the identity of the Frostguard leader. Then she slowly began to warp the tribe's proud traditions. When her human form grew old, she faked her own death and then murdered her successor to steal her identity. With each generation, the Frostguard grew more insular, cruel and twisted. Today, the world still sees them as a noble and peaceful tribe that guards against evil creatures like the Ice Witch. In truth, they now serve the witch and long for the glorious return of the Watchers. Lissandra knows that on that day nations will fall and the world will be reborn in ice. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 6-B | 6-A Name: Lissandra, the Ice Witch Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Over a thousand years old) Classification: Iceborn (Formerly Human), Leader of the Frostguard tribe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Immortality (Type 1), Ice Manipulation/Ice Magic, Dark Arts, Shapeshifting, Can sense her surroundings through ice and sound, Can drastically lower the temperature of the surrounding area, Can corrupt ice just by being near it, Skilled diplomat, Highly skilled manipulator and deceiver [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] Small Country Level+ (Easily destroyed most of northern Valoran) | Multi-Continent Level+ (Was able to imprison Brand while he was at full power, Able to freeze the surface of the entire planet) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep pace with bullets to some extent) with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Can keep up with champions like Bard, and can dodge bullets and magical lightning and light attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class 1 Striking Strength: Class ZJ | Class YJ Durability: Small Country Level+ '''(Can take hits from Ashe and Sejuani) | At least the same,' likely '''Multi-Continent Level+' Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters to several kilometers with weaker magic, Planetary at full power Standard Equipment: Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Ring, Sorcerer's Shoes, Rod of Ages, Zhonya's Hourglass, Warding Totem, Health Potions 2) Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, her spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Lissandra fires a shard of ice at the opponent, dealing physical damage. Iceborn: Lissandra's next ability periodically has no cost. Iceborn's cooldown is reduced by 1 second every time Lissandra applies crowd control to an enemy with her abilities, excluding crowd control from spell effects. Ice Shard: Lissandra hurls a spear of ice in a line which deals magic damage to the first enemy it hits and slows them for 1.5 seconds. The spear then shatters and passes through the main target, dealing the same magic damage to all other enemies hit. Ring of Frost: Lissandra freezes all nearby enemies, dealing them magic damage and briefly rooting them. Glacial Path: Lissandra casts a claw of ice that moves forward in a line, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through. Reactivating Glacial Path consumes the claw and blinks Lissandra to its final location. Frozen Tomb: Lissandra encases the target enemy champion or herself in ice, stunning the target for 1.5 seconds if they are an enemy or placing herself in stasis for 2.5 seconds while healing herself, increased by 1% for every 1% of missing health. Dark ice then spreads from Frozen Tomb's target and lasts for 3 seconds, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the area as it expands and slowing them while they remain within. Stasis: Lissandra can use the Zhonya's Hourglass to put herself in stasis for 2.5 seconds, rendering herself untargetable and invulnerable for the duration, but also unable to move, attack, cast spells, or use items during this time. 90 second cooldown. Key: Normally/At Base | At Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Evil Characters Category:Magic User Category:Ice Users Category:Leaders Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Female Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 6